Ganas
by Kap d Weasley
Summary: dejo el prologo de lo q espero sea una historia inspiradora de nuevos tiempos, nuevas experiencias y nuevas ganas de explorar lo que sea. Diviertanse. Sonrian y sigan queriendo mas.


Ahí se encontró ella. Disfrutando de su soledad, aquella que no había deseado pero si extrañaba desde ya hace un tiempo. Se encontró a si misma ausente de nostalgias, ausente de pensamientos sentimentales, mas llena de coraje y ganas de enfrentar una nueva vida.

Actividades abundaban, ruido constante, ruido cariñoso y espléndido de aquellos que jamás la dejaron y siempre estuvieron para ella, para darle un abrazo, una palabra, una sonrisa honesta.

En este nuevo viaje que ella emprende se encuentra con ella misma. Con sus manías, con sus mañas y sus desórdenes. Comienza a apreciar a aquel que por tiempos la aguantó y la amó tal cual era, y es que es una persona difícil. Ríe para sí misma.

Contemplar. Hace mucho que no contemplaba. Un forzoso apagón de luz la hizo detenerse. Y es que la energía no solo hizo que absolutamente todos sus artefactos dejaran de funcionar si no que produjo inexplicablemente una pausa obligada. Se sentó en el suelo vacío de una habitación a medio terminar contemplando por la ventana el atardecer del último día del año.

Ansiosa, en secreto, espera la llegada del nuevo año como una forma de nacer nuevamente. Vivir los días sin culpas, sin remordimientos, vivir los días sonriendo.

Es impresionante lo que hace un apagón de luz. Toda la cuadra sin ella dejando observar, más que costumbre el color de cielo, como el azul va tornando a marino y casi profundamente infinito.

Irónico. Bueno la vida es así. Da lecciones a aun cuando no las queramos ni las esperemos. La ausencia de luz le había dado lo que ella no se había dado cuenta necesitaba. Hace ya unas semanas había terminado una relación larguísima con alguien que la quiso mucho, y a pesar de que el tema estaba muy superado para ella y no tenía dudas ni remordimientos, inconscientemente no se había dado la oportunidad de parar, apagar todo el ruido externo y oírse. Darse esa pausa que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando, para reflexionar acerca de nosotros mismos, preguntar a aquella voz interna como estamos, que nos pasa, que anhelamos.

Sonrió. No podía explicarse como no había dado cuenta a sus deseos que sólo contemplaban poder observar casi por primera vez un atardecer en aquella ciudad que tanto ama.

Es curioso, pero recién se daba cuenta que en sus intentos de evitar hacer planes para la víspera del nuevo año, se encontraba el real motivo de querer celebrar sola encontrarse y poder comenzar con la mente clara un desafío nuevo.

Recostada al costado de su cama sin hacer, se descubrió riendo nuevamente ante la claridad que encontraba, ya no es que siguiera amando a aquel hombre, lo extrañaba si, extrañaba reír con el de cualquier tontera y que no hubiera que decir mucho para que la entendiera. Pero más que nada lo extrañaba como su mejor amigo.

Sumida en su contemplación saltó de un brinco al escuchar su teléfono sonar de una forma estridente para su silencio solemne.

- alo? – contesto algo dudosa

-hola que te ocurre, estas bien? Donde estas?

-ehm… por aquí por allá que pasa?

-estás en tu casa?

-que ocurre te pregunté!?

-nada solo quería saber si estabas ahí para ir a verte

-Harry… ya hablamos de esto, déjame mi tiempo por favor, disfruta esta noche. Vive.

-lo siento, sé que hablamos de esto pero, me es difícil tu sabes, despreocuparme por ti

-te lo digo enserio, vive tu vida que yo estoy perfectamente. Adiós Harry

-Adiós Virginia

Colgó el teléfono ofuscada. Porqué tenía que ser tan difícil. Acaso no podían hacer sus vidas y ya? No, claro que no, tenían más de 3 años juntos y planes de matrimonio… al menos era la idea de él, pero se vieron menoscabadas una vez que en plena proposición Ginny corrió del lugar como si fuera una maratón.

Y no es que ella no estuviera preparada… es decir, ya tenía 24, era exitosa en el ámbito profesional, abogada, tenía su propio departamento, sus amistades la adoraban¿qué mas podría pedir? El paso lógico era casarse con su novio eterno tras la caída de Lord Voldemort. Ambos exitosos y además con él no tenía que preocuparse por nada mas en la vida más que cuidar a sus retoños y que comida se le antojaba para que los elfos les prepararan.

Es lo que toda mujer sensata esperaría, soñaría. Más Ginny, a pesar de todo, aun estaba loca. Deseaba algo más, deseaba pasión, admirar a aquella persona por que es más que uno, quería emoción y riesgo… quería salir al mundo y vivir nuevamente.

La llamada la dejó trastornada, su meditación se había ido por la borda, ahora quería salir, salir y descubrir el mundo, no mañana si no hoy. De alguna forma quería demostrarle a Harry que la vida sigue, que hay más allá de ella. Y por otro lado, sólo quería tomar un trago y divertirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevo casi 3 años d ausencia. pero heme aqui. devuelta. con ganas de seguir escribiendo.´  
digamos que gracias a la cantidad de comentarios que ultimamente me han llegado al email de gente q sigue leyendo mis historias  
me llenaron de ganas de volver y con una inspiración extraña y abundante. Espero incluso terminar Melodía.. pero ahi veremos que pasa.  
Un beso a todos. A ver si me encuentro con gente de aquel tiempo ajajajaja

Esto no es mas que un prólogo.


End file.
